We're almost lovers
by httpsarcasm
Summary: A Matteney Fanfic. Will two souls finally realize they're meant to be, or will something get in the way? Everyone knows timing is not a friend.
1. Introduction

Tears filled her eyes as she looked down at him. He was silent and motionless, practically comatose. The man that had once been her secret lover, was very ill, could be on the verge of death, ill. And she had never realized that she had loved him up until now. She didn't have the strong friendship with the other guys, they didn't know her as he did. What she had with him, no one could beat, they were the one of a kind duo. They had been lovers for a short period of time back with the show was making its debut, but they broke it off when the show's popularity increased because they didn't know how long they would have this show and If something bad happened between them they didn't want it to affect the show. Not only was the show a problem, but it was also him becoming addicted to drugs, she couldn't help him out if they were in a relationship. When he became sober back in two-thousand and two, she was marriedto David, who she had fallen for pretty quickly. But that marriage only lasted fifteen years.

"Mam' visiting hours will be over in about twenty minutes." A nurse with Auburn hair said from the doorway of the hospital room.

Courteney swallowed the lump in her throat and turned around to the thank the nurse.

"Ok, thank you, uh do happen to know how bad he doing is or anything?" She had to know, she wouldn't be able to sleep if she didn't have some kind of knowledge on his condition.

The nurse shifted her position "Well, I'm not sure but, I think his doctor is planning to let him out tommorow." The nurse answered to the best of her knowledge.

"Was..." Courteney's voice trailed off at the mere thought of Matthew being on drugs again. "Was he on any drugs or drinking when he came here?"

"No," the nurse answered softly with a small smile. "And I don't think you'll have to worry about him relapsing... He's not that person." Courteney knew she spoke the truth, it was just that with all the rumors swirling around they were discouraging.

"Thank you," Courteney said as tears clouded her vision again.

"You're welcome." The nurse smiled and walked away.

Courteney got closer to Matthew and moved a few wisps of hair off his forehead and studied how much he had changed. His hair was greyer but it fit him well. He appeared to be slimmer because of the surgery. He didn't look as swollen either, but one thing that stood out most is how he looked happy and peaceful. His hair was not Red either.

A/N: Not sure about this for the moment but I had to write it. Tell me what you think so far 3 and yes, it is pretty short, well for now.


	2. Chapter One

Matthew stirred awake and as his eyes flutter open he noticed a figure lying down on the couch meant for visitors. He rubbed his eyes groggily and once his vision cleared he noticed it was someone who he thought he would never see again. It was Courteney. Why is she here? He thought to himself. The last time they had seen each other was four years ago and it killed him. He still doesn't understand how he managed. When she turned down the offer to be on The Odd Couple he thought she was avoiding him. He couldn't think of a good reason why though. He hadn't done anything... had he?

After a few weeks of sulking, he came to the conclusion it was probably the jerk that she is dating that caused her to turn down the guest role. Which brought him back to the question of Why is she here? Dang it Matthew, can't you just accept the fact that She may have actually wanted to see you?

"You okay? You've been staring at the wall for like five minutes." Matthew was startled by her speaking up.

"Well, I'm okay now that you're here." He mumbled to himself barely audible even to him.

"I heard that, " She said in a stern tone, but she winked to let him know she was joking.

"Good, because it was meant for you." He pushed himself to sit up more and face her.

"Seriously, you doing ok?" If he was being completely honest, he wasn't, and he didn't know why.

"I will be once I get out of here." She chuckled at his tone.

"They being mean to you?"

"Yeah, they won't let me have any RedBull!"

"And that's just the worst thing ever!" She teased.

"So why did you come here?"

"To see you... Why else would I be here?"

"I don't know it's just we haven't talked in a while and you avoided me basically, I just-" Courteney cut him off.

"I've been avoiding you?" She couldn't believe him. "I have been so busy, with all of the drama with me and Johnny and flying to and from Ireland, I haven't had any time to do anything."

"Well, you seem to have enough time to tweet about every single song lyric that comes out of his mouth!" Matthew regretted it the second he said it.

"Oh and you're one to talk, for the last three years all you tweeted about was your shows trying to promote them and look what that led to!" He was hurt beyond recognition. "Besides what does twitter have anything to do with this?"

"Well instead of talking about the beloved Johnny McDaid twenty-four seven you could have called to at least say hi to the guy you've known for the past twenty years! It's like you don't even care about our friendship anymore! I mean first, you turn down the role to The Odd Couple and then you don't call or anything for two years!"

"You don't think I wanted to?" Courtney said exasperatedly. "Matthew, I had to repair things with Johnny."

"Yeah, a dude you met and two days later, boom you're engaged! He's like twelve years younger than you!"

"You have changed and I don't like it," Courtney said tears visible in her eyes.

"Well Courteney, a lot of things have changed, clearly you forgot there are other people on this earth who have missed you crazily and just want to see your face before you go hideout with your Singer Boyfriend." Courteney grabbed her purse and swung it on her shoulder, hurt by Matthews words.

"Wait, Courteney, I'm sorry, I'm being a total jerk." Matthew was ashamed of himself.

"No, you're right... I'd rather be with my singer boyfriend than stay here and watch you be all depressed because you can't get a tv show that lasts longer than thirteen episodes." She shut the door behind her leaving Matthew heartbroken.

He had really screwed up, hadn't he?

A/N: What do you think? Did I go a little overboard with the dialogue? Review Please! 3


	3. Chapter Two

Courteney exited the hospital furious. Matthew had hurt her. He had no right whatsoever to say such harmful things. She knew she hadn't been a good friend to him on the past few years but she figured coming and seeing him would patch things up somewhat. Well that backfired she thought to herself.

She got In her car and slammed the door shut, wanting to just stay in there alone forever. Why, why do bad things happen to good people. Courteney would never even dare to dream what life would be like without Matthew but now here they are, enemies, with each other. She was aware that they didn't spend much time together anymore (Yes, Matthew was right, the main reason is that of Johnny) but she still cares about him deeply.

Courteney sighed deeply and tried to process this all. Even though she didn't want to admit it, Matthew was one hundred percent correct. She had been too obsessed with Johnny, and She could have gone and visited him more often, but she didn't. And she regrets that. Even though Matthew was right, he was rude about it, so he also needed to apologize.

Courteney composed herself, got out of her car and went back into the hospital to apologize to Matthew, after all, it was the right thing to do.

She knocked on his door and then walked in. He was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed on his phone scrolling through Twitter. He looked up and met her eyes and a guilty expression came upon his face. He stood up and stepped closer to her

"Court I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything I said, it's just I miss you so much and-" Courteney cut him off.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm the one who never called or anything, and the truth is... I miss you too." Courteney's vision clouded with tears.

"Come here." Matthew opened his arms for a hug. Courteney practically ran into his arms.

"God I've missed you," Matthew whispered into her hair (which still smelled like mangos and honey) "So, so much." He kissed the top of her head.

Courteney continued to cry into his chest and sniffled "I've missed you too."

"Promise me something?" Matthew spoke softly.

"Anything."

"We will stay in touch as much as possible."

"Of course."

"We good now?" He pulled back a little and looked down at her. Her eyes were a dark blue color and her cheeks stained with tears. A few strands of that Raven hair stuck to the side of her face. And she looked as beautiful as ever. All of the old feelings, came bubbling to the surface.

Courteney nodded smiling.

"Good cause I was hoping to keep you around a little longer." He whispered.

He didn't know if it was a dream or reality the moment she began to lean in. His heart began to pound against his chest, and his throat became very dry. He felt her warm breath on his face, he also began to lean in. She was barely a centimeter away from his lips when she hesitated and pressed a kiss to his cheek. His heart fell. The spot on his cheek burned where she kissed him.

All of the feelings were back now. Here we go again.

"So I heard you get out of here tomorrow?"

Matthew cleared his throat. "Oh, oh yeah, I do."

"Do you wanna go out for dinner tomorrow?"

"I'd love to."

"Okay, what do you say, Seven, good?"

"Sounds great, Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah, that'd be great!"

"What about Johnny?" Matthew asked calmly.

"Oh, he's in Ireland..." again? Matthew thought.

"... He'll be back for Thanksgiving but then he has to go back right after." Matthew nodded in understanding.

"Anyways I should probably get going... I'll see you tomorrow, Bye!" Courteney kissed him on the other cheek then left.

He was in deep trouble now...

A/N: Ok just noticed that In the intro I said that visiting hours are almost over... Just assume that Courteney told the nurse she was staying with him that night... Thank you! 3


	4. Chapter Three

Hello Everyone, I'm back again, This chapter is flashed forward to now since Courteney is going to be on the Jimmy Kimmel Show the 7th. I hate changing the point of view so many times but I did (oops) anyways this chapter is in Matthew's POV. The Chapters will alternate between Matthew and Courteney from Now on. Let's just say the previous chapters were sort of an introduction.

XX

It's been a few months since the last time I seen her. She tweeted today, but of course it was with Johnny. She still looked beautiful.

There was something about the picture though. To most people she looked happy, but most people don't know her like I do. Something is bothering her. I can see it. It's like she is being forced to put on a smile. Take from me a guy who made her laugh continuously for over Ten years. I know what her real laugh sounds like. Adorable. I know what her real smile looks like. Beautiful.

The last time we seen each other was when we went out for dinner but that didn't go to well. Right as the waiter was bringing the appetizer over Johnny called and told her he was back in LA and he needed her to pick him up. Apparently his show got cancelled and he decided to come back and surprise her. She apologized for having to leave so soon and if we're honest I was sorry too. How did I think that we were gonna get through a whole night without something coming up? I don't know.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone buzzing. I looked at the name across the screen. Jimmy Kimmel.

"Hello?"

"Hey Matty, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Great! Now listen, do you think you could come onto the show on the Seventh?"

"Um, sure, Why?"

"Courteney is gonna be there and we want you to surprise her, bring something special... people have been wanting to see a friends reunion and since that's not gonna happen most likely how about a Matthew and Courteney reunion?? Tv's favorite couple!" Jimmy seemed pretty excited about this.

"Ok, I'll be there."

"That's awesome man! Thanks! It was nice talking to you! Bye."

"Bye."

What. Did. I. Just. Get. Myself. into.

I already am so in love with her it hurts and now I just agreed to see her again. I can't keep doing this to myself.

I'm supposed to bring something special? What the heck does that mean??

Y'know it feels like that everytime I feel like I'm finally over her she comes back. And it hurts me. Knowing I can't be with her. Knowing I can't call her mine. Knowing that I can't spend the rest of my life with her. What hurts the most is that I have to hold it in like I have been for the past 24 years. Well I don't have to technically, it's just best if I do. But I can't do that this time. It's weighing me down.

I'm gonna tell her. It's time for the truth.

XX

Review please! :)))


	5. Chapter Four

Woah two updates this quick?? What is wrong with me? This Chapter is Courteney POV. Also remember this is all fictional and these are just things I would love to see happen between them. A girl can only dream, right? Okay on with Chapter four...

XX

Johnny is in Ireland again. I sometimes wonder why I am still with him. I love him, but does he really love me? He is putting his job before me and he really don't seem to be bothered by the fact that it hurts me every time he leaves. I can't keep letting him do this to me, it's unfair and not right. A few tears escape my eyes. Am I not good enough?? I support him all the time, answer all of his calls, I never ignore him, I try to please him as best as I can. And the he just leaves again. And it hurts me so bad. More tears leave my eyes. I decide to just go to bed.

As I'm about to leave the kitchen, my phone begins to ring. For the first time tonight I actually smile as I see the picture and the name of the caller.

"Hello?"

"Hey Courteney.. you okay? You sound like you've been crying." He's good.

"Oh, uh, no it's just a cold." I know he knows I was crying. But he doesn't push for the truth.

"Oh, ok, Well I was just calling to say hi."

"That's fine, how are you?"

"I'm fine.. But you're not, c'mon you can talk to me."

"Matthew, I told you it's-" I can't even finish my sentence before he cuts me off.

"Courteney, I have known you for 25 years and I can tell something is bothering you, it's hurting you, and if you don't want to tell me about it over the phone then I will drive up there and then we can talk." Matthew is right. He has known me for so long. I feel my vision cloud with tears. I feel them trickle down my cheeks and before I know it I'm almost sobbing.

"He left again." I manage to get out.

"I'm on my way, cc, it's okay, I'll be there in just a few minutes."

"Don't hang up," I sniffle.

"Okay," he says softly "I won't." He says it as a promise and something shifts within me. A feeling of safety, and protection washes over me.

I can hear him changing clothes and brushing his teeth, over the phone.

"Okay, I'm leaving my house now."

"Y'know, you are an amazing friend." I began to cry more. I realize I haven't been the friend I should have been in the past few years, but he doesn't care about that, otherwise he wouldn't be coming to my house which is on the other side of the city at 11:00 at night.

"Yeah, but never I'll never be good enough for you, you deserve better than me." Does he really think he is not good enough

?!! He is beyond good enough, he is great, He is... perfect.

"Matthew Langford Perry don't you dare say that about yourself. You are more than good enough-"

"No I'm not Courteney otherwise I would have been Married by now and with kids, living the happy life!" I didn't realize how much he was hurting too. Something tells me to make him know he is loved. I hear a car pulling up. I stand up from where I am sitting and I push past everything standing in my way. I unlock the door quickly. I open it and standing in the door way is Matthew. And He looks good. Hair lightly slicked back, charcoal gray button up shirt with with dark denim jeans.

"Hey, can I call you back, I think I just seen my soulmate." I say.

"Yeah, and it just so happens I'm staring right at mine." He says. We hang up Simultaneously. My life begins to play in slow motion. He steps in the house and I throw my arms around him. Our lips crash together and it's like bombs going off everywhere. And the fire left behind is love. It's trapping us. His hands tangle through my hair, and he moves them to my hips. A noise in the back of my throat escapes. I feel his tongue tracing my bottom lip, wanting to deepen the kiss, I part my lips granting him access. Oxygen becomes a problem and we pull away. I guess I started crying again because next thing I know he is wiping my tears away with his thumb.

"You're so beautiful, y'know that?" I began to cry even harder. I bring his lips back to mine and kiss him once more .

He moved his head to the crook of my neck and starts pressing chaste kisses along my collarbones and the base of my neck.

"Matthew..." I moan. I need him with an urge I've never had before. I began to undo the buttons on his shirt. He kisses me squarely on the lips.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He mumbles against my lips.

"Positive." I tell him.

I feel his hands on my bottom and he lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and my hands run through his hair as we try to devour each other whole. I need this man so much...

XX

I wake up confused. It was just a dream. Matthew wasn't here. But Johnny really did leave.

And I thought It couldn't get worse than this. Boy, was I wrong.

XX

You didn't really think I was going to give you Matteney action this early did you? I'm trying to take it slow but keep it exciting at the same time. don't worry folks, it's coming soon. Stay tuned!

Review. Review. Review.

xoxo- Grace.


	6. Chapter Five

Ok I hate to do this but this Chapter starts out in Courteney's POV then switches to Matthew. Sorry. I guess it's not that bad but it feels really unorganized to me. It might switch a few times sorry :)

XX

I can't think about anything else. That dream evoked new feelings in me. Well they're not new it's just I haven't had them in years. These feelings are for a special person. The person in my dream. Matthew. I miss him so much. I just want to see him again. Maybe then everything will be better. Maybe.

XX

(matthew pov)

I run a hand through my hair sighing. What am I going to bring her?? And how am I going to tell her that I love her still. Still. I've told her before. Years ago, around 1996. I remember the conversation vividly

flashback*

"Matthew Langford! Where are my earrings?"

"Umm, I'm still borrowing them." I joke

"Seriously Matthew, where are they? we have to go to set in like ten minutes!" She tries her hardest to suppress a giggle.

"They're in one of My pockets so you'll have to body search me."

"Okay." She shrugs and starts feeling all of my pockets. She then continues to reach behind me and grabs my butt.

"You have a nice butt, y'know that?" She stares me right in the eyes as she says that. I gulp. She's teasing me.

"Okay maybe they're not in my pockets," She smiles knowing she has won me over. "There in my drawer over there."

If I didn't mention it before, I am completely in love with her. I realized it a couple of weeks ago. And I have yet to tell her. There's no point though. She would just say she don't love me like that.

I'd never ask you

'cause deep down I know what you'd say

You'd say: believe me, I love you, but not in that way

"Wow, in your underwear drawer? Nice," she winks at me and my face heats up.

"So how am I gonna get you back?" She asks walking back over to me while putting the jewelry I stole, back on.

"I don't know," I step closer to her. " I do know how I am going to get you back though." I grin.

"Get me back for what?" She furrows her brow.

"For not letting me try the earrings." I am confused when she is just staring at me with a blank expression.

"What's a matter?" I ask.

"Kiss me." She says, and I freeze. No way she said that.

"What?"

"Kiss me," she leans in more. "I want you to kiss me."

"Okay." I lean in and I press my lips to hers and it is the most magical feeling ever. She cups my face and pulls me closer. I am so in love with her.

When oxygen becomes a problem we pull apart. I need to to tell her. My heart my burst if I don't.

"Court I'm in love with you."

"What?"

"I love you Courteney. I am so In love with you, I have been for a while and I wanted-"

"Matthew, I'm sorry i don't know why I did that, we know it won't ever happen."

And that right there was the finish line.

"Yeah." I sigh.

back to present*

I need to tell her again. It won't change anything but I need to let her know, let her know I will always love her.

I miss all the times when we would make stupid bets and I would always let her win and-

I know what to bring her. A tissue. Why? Because when we made our first big bet I was her man slave for five months well four, we didn't finish the fifth month. So the fifth month will begin tonight, only if everything goes right.

xx

I run a hand through my hair sighing.

Here goes nothing.

"... Matthew Perry!" I here Jimmy finish. I walk out of the foyer and there she is looking as stunning as ever. She stands up and looks as if she is about to cry. I walk over to her and wipe her tears away with the tissue. She wraps her arms around me for a hug.

I push back a strand of her hair and 8 Whisper in her ear "I figured you would need these... I never finished five months of being your man slave." I feel her chuckling, even though there are tears streaming down her face.

"I miss you so much," Her voice is broken from crying so much.

I know this is the chance. Right now. Here goes nothing.

"And I love you so much." There it's out. Quick and easy.

What I didn't expect at all was for her to respond in the way she did.

"Good, cause I think I have feelings for you." and I thought that real life would never be this good. My heart actually did a weird flutter thing as she said those words. All I could do was pull her closer to me. The audience cheering was white noise. We are the only people.

I press a kiss to her hair. It still smells like the usual fruity, scent. I miss it too. Waking up next to her back when the show first started, we were a small thing, just a fling and then a couple of makeout sessions here and there. But nothing more. Maybe now there could be more. Maybe. Maybe we're almost lovers.

XX

Ok so this Chapter was probably most difficult to write. I didn't know how I wanted to go but I knew the outline... I know that sounds stupid haha but that is why this is up late. Also I hope that the POV Change didn't ruin this whole chapter. I am excited to write the next part and take this where everyone wants it to go (including me haha) anyways I hoped you liked it. Review!

xoxo- Grace

disclaimer: the lyrics used above are from Sam Smith's song "Not in that way" which in my opinion is totally a Matteney song ;)

Ps. Might as well title this Chapter "Maybe" I didn't realize how much I used it :~}


	7. Chapter Six

AN; Late update but oh well :) anyways they are at Matthew's house now. Also this Chapter was a little hotter than I intended so you've been warned. ;)

I think I'm going to pass out. The feeling of his lips on mine again, is heavenly. I don't ever want to stop kissing this man. His tongue traces my bottom lip and I part my lips letting him deepen the kiss. The need for oxygen becomes a problem and we reluctantly pull apart. He pecks my lips one more time and then presses his forehead against mine. We look into each other's eyes, blue looking at blue.

"We shouldn't be doing this," i here him sigh.

What? What is he talking about?!

"What? Why?!?"

"You're still with Johnny." Oh. I am a terrible person. I don't love him anymore. But still what I did was wrong. Matthew is right but I want to be with him so bad.

"Oh My God, What have I done?!" I sigh exasperated. "I am a terrible person."

"No you're not." Matthew puts and hand on my shoulder, rubbing them soothingly.

"I just want to be with you so bad," I say turning around in his embrace.

"I know how you feel, I've wanted to be with you since the day we met." My heart feels overwhelmed with a combination of sadness and joy. If I would have known he felt this way for so long I would have stayed with him. It wouldn't have been just a fling. I lunge my face at him and kiss him hard.

"God, you're killing me," He mumbles against my lips. His hand tangles in my hair and his other placed lightly on my hip. The soft touch of his fingers on my hip makes me tingle all over.

"You know if we don't stop soon we're gonna have a problem," I feel him smile. "Are you sure you want to continue?"

I know he is being a little serious but mostly teasing me "God, just shut up and keep kissing me!" I pull him closer, frustrated.

"Yes ma'am."

He lifts up my leg and backs us up to the nearest wall for more leverage. He lifts me up even more and I wrap my legs around his waist. I can feel his erection against me and I let out a moan.

"Seems the problem has arose," He says and I just want to slap him. I haven't done this with him in forever and he won't shut up! I know he is doing it out of habit and usually it wouldn't bother me but I am so turned on right now I can't see straight.

"I don't care anymore, just please don't stop kissing me to make a stupid comment," His face falls. "I'm sorry but it's been a while since we've done this and I am really turned on and I know you are too." He nods and starts kissing me again.

All of a sudden we're moving. Next thing I know he drops me down onto his bed. I look up at him and his eyes are a dark steely blue. I swear, no matter what he has the most gorgeous eyes ever. He begins to press chaste kisses to my neck and I whimper. I need this man so bad. He tugs at the hem of my shirt before pulling it off and trailing kisses all down my stomach. Have I ever mentioned how good he is at this? He is amazing. Best I've ever had. Ever. I can't believe I let him go.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks looking up at me through his lust filled eyes.

"Oh God, Yes." I groan.

AN; Review please! :)


End file.
